


番外 红泥小火炉

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 10





	番外 红泥小火炉

温若寒得了两房太太，虽并非风情万种，倒也可谓倾城绝色，只不过他金屋藏娇的美人儿，均为男子。如今，很少有人记得当年失踪的蓝氏双璧，家族中人都以为他们已亡故，只有不夜天内少数人知晓，温家从不抛头露面的小媳妇，正是双璧二人：蓝涣和他的弟弟，蓝湛。

算算兄弟俩侍奉尊上的日子，也近乎半载了。他们从最初鲜衣怒马的翩翩少年，到如今被囚困于不夜天宗主寝殿，意气尽失，沦为禁脔。温若寒嘲讽他们时运不济，尤物落入手中，当真是百玩不厌，而一些知晓内情的温家人，倒是同情万分：好端端的两位公子，竟是这般，被毁了啊。

却说此时，诺大的宗主寝殿内，两位美人身着一袭红色纱衣，正侧卧在床榻上。温若寒用铁链将二人的足腕捆在床头，让他们除了呆在床上吃饭睡觉，等待临幸，完全无法逃离这个幽闭空间，彻彻底底地控制住人行动。

所幸还有彼此陪着，才不至于太过厌气。蓝涣捋着弟弟柔软发丝，时而逗弄几下对方发烫的脸颊，心中的不悦之意渐渐散去。他顺着弟弟的玉肩摸到后臀，浅浅笑道：“忘机，还疼吗？我给你揉揉？”

“嗯。。”自从来到不夜天，本就冷若冰霜的蓝湛，再没笑过，饭也不肯吃。他不明白哥哥为何还有心思照顾自己，一勺一勺地哄自己把餐食吃进去。如今这情况，蓝湛只想求得一死，想着想着，少年侧过身，眼眶逐渐湿润，喃喃道：“不想再受他欺，兄长，忘机受不住了。。。”

双手揉着弟弟腰肢，蓝涣叹气道：“如今只能耗着了，等族人来救。。。”

“他们不会来的。。。”蓝湛缓缓挪到哥哥身边，一下子钻入对方怀里，阖上双眸暗暗垂泪。正当此时，突然闻得一声殿门撞开的声响：是温若寒进来了！

他从容不迫地走到两位美人身边，右手握着一颗媚药，笑道：“今日只有一颗，你们谁吃？”

“我吃。。”蓝涣将弟弟护在身后，恳求道，“昨日阿湛后庭感染严重，请您别再为难他了。。”

“这不是蓝二公子自找的吗？”温若寒嗤地一笑，走到蓝涣身边将其身后的人拽了出来，掐住蓝湛下巴羞辱道，“事到如今还在反抗，学学你哥吧，还算听话，该舔就舔，该分开腿就分开。”

“唔。。！”本在睡梦中的蓝湛，被人吻的喘不过气来，气急下一巴掌甩了过去。他猛地挣脱开温若寒桎梏，踢了一脚对方膝盖，忿忿道，“够了！”

“忘机。。”注意到温宗主脸色突变，蓝涣将弟弟抱进怀里，越抱越紧，抽泣道，“家弟脾气就这样，您，放过他吧。。”

“看起来，这药给你吃是浪费，给他才更有效果。”温若寒搂住蓝涣，在美人无神又分明透着哀怨的眼角边亲了几口，一个用力将人推开，逼迫其身后的蓝湛服下媚药，笑道，“蓝二公子可是还未醒？”

“滚。。。”被人拉扯着双腿翻过身来，蓝湛双手攥住被褥，每个动作都在传达抗拒之意。怎奈何面前人越挣扎，温若寒便越兴奋，也不顾身旁蓝涣阻挠，他握住蓝湛足腕将人两腿分开，摸到了插在后穴中，本用于疗伤的玉势。

“呃。。疼。。”身体中的异物被抽出，蓝湛“嘶”地轻喘了一声，泪水打湿了脸庞。伴随着催情药物的发作，少年脸颊上的红晕染到了脖子，衣物也被尊主震的粉碎，昨日凌虐过的痕迹未消，青一片紫一片，令人发指。

“难，难受。。”随着时间一分一秒流逝，眼睛半睁着，蓝湛逐渐看不真切眼前景象，他伸手去寻兄长，想让对方回到自己身边，然而却是什么都摸不到。

方才，温若寒将蓝涣抱到了靠墙的位置，他褪去身下亵裤，胀大的紫黑色性器一下子弹了出来，凑到蓝涣嘴边，命令道：“舔。。”

蓝涣氤氲着一双泪眼，断断续续地恳求道：“放过忘机，他伤未愈，不要再。。。求您。。。”泽芜君从未如此这般请求于人，然而为了保护弟弟，尊严等物，早已被抛之脑后，消散殆尽。

“让你舔，聋了吗？”温若寒拽着美人头发，肉棒撑开干涩的嘴唇，整根挤了进去，碾磨着温热口腔。感觉到爽极，温若寒长叹一声，把人脑袋又往前按了点，笑道：“温某自有分寸，不会让你弟弟有事的。”

“唔。。呼。。唔。。”舌尖舔舐着龟头，口腔吞咽进柱身，蓝涣搂抱着温若寒精瘦身躯，跪着舔舐着那根肉棒。半晌后，他还想拖延时间，卖命地伺候尊主，却听见蓝湛那儿传来阵阵叫喘，喊的均是自己的名字。

“宗主，不要，忘机受不住的。。。”近乎绝望地看着人离去，然而因全身被绑缚，蓝涣竟是无论如何也动弹不得，他缓缓闭上双眸，微弱地呼吸着，吞咽下了方才温若寒射在自己嘴巴里的精液，脑袋靠在白墙上，寻不得半点儿生气。

温若寒一个翻身，抱住了瘫软在床上，连骨头都酥的化成一滩水的蓝湛。亲吻过身下人玉肩，宗主抬起蓝湛满是伤痕的修长白腿，拉开后搁在自己肩膀上，手指则是往人私处探去。

“哥哥，是你吗？”被人触碰着身子，娇嫩花穴亦被满是茧子的粗糙指节蹂躏着，蓝湛迷迷糊糊地直起身来，抱住人吻了上去。强烈如火的药性吞噬了他的理智，一点点将少年仅存的羞耻心夺取，不留下一丝一毫。

“不要，不要碰他。。。”脑袋歪在一侧，蓝涣在地面上艰难地扭动了几下，他趴着，五指恨不得抠入地板，指关节泛白透骨。看着弟弟扑进温若寒怀里，被对方当玩偶一样摆弄，嘴里还在断断续续喊着自己名字，蓝涣再抑制不住心中怒火，使出全身力气喊道：“放开他！”

“哟，等收拾完他了，再来收拾你。”温若寒把蓝湛往大床中心推去，随后坐上了卧榻，他分开了少年双腿，捏着那处暴露在空气中的菊穴，对着蓝涣冷笑道，“瞧你弟弟这儿，温某一个人怕是满足不了他啊，还来一起试试吗？”

“你别伤了他。。。”想到昨日被温若寒逼迫着压到弟弟身上，两条粗长龙根同时挤入对方身子，才害的蓝湛后庭受伤，蓝涣的心，一点点滴着血：他越想保护的人，反而受伤越多。

耳畔还传来弟弟软糯的叫唤，一声声喊着哥哥，蓝涣终于是承受不住，捂住了眼睛。

铺满绫罗绸缎的大床上，温若寒将蓝湛翻过身来，两条手臂绑缚在身后。他或重或轻地揉捏着蓝湛胸前两颗乳头，直到其挺立充血才作罢，俯下身吻住了少年干涩的嘴唇，索取着对方清秀好闻的气息。

“哥哥，唔嗯。。。”面色潮红，双腿间泛滥着春水，蓝湛弓着身子，顺从地将两条修长玉腿夹住了温若寒腰部，嘴里还在细语呢喃，诉说着那些只有他和兄长才听得懂的话。性器早已挺立勃起，三指又往穴里挖了几下，转过圈儿后，温若寒刚想将肉棒对准那菊穴一捅而入，却感觉身下被什么东西抓住了。

“哥哥，进来。。。”眼睑半阖，蓝湛伸手握住了那根庞然大物，只觉又湿又黏，还透着腥味。他轻轻叹息，紧握肉棒将其塞入自己后庭，寸寸挤入，不住地昂起脑袋娇喘着。

温若寒见状，舔了舔嘴唇，扶着蓝湛腰肢将人钉死在床上，身下用力往前一顶，已半截埋入肠道的肉棒最终整根没入。伴随着一声轻如裂帛的撕拉声，身下被硬生生挤入异物，仿佛被烙铁劈开身子，蓝湛吃痛地喊了出来：“哈。。。啊。。。”

性器进入到温暖湿润的肠道，被吸吮地舒适极了，温若寒俯身吻住了蓝湛微微发烫的脸颊，瞧着人满脸春色无边，嘴里糯糯地喊着哥哥，身下不知不觉又胀大了好几寸。他顺着蓝湛发丝，凝视着对方本就姣好的容貌，因情欲的浸染更加魅惑，红肿的嘴唇，流泪的眼角，鼻尖红里透粉，无一不在邀请着男人的疼爱。

细细啄过少年脸蛋，温若寒搂住蓝湛腰肢，翻过身来，让小家伙趴在自己身上。顺着精瘦腰肢往下，宗主掐住了对方因含入肉棒而紧绷着的两瓣臀肉，触感细腻光滑，又翘又嫩。他顺着抽插的动作，将两堆软肉用力掰开后又合上，笑道：“蓝二公子当真是水做的，此臀真乃名器是也。”

“唔。。。哥哥，别揉了。。。”话语听不真切，蓝湛只能感觉到身子被人揉捏，掐弄，胸前亦被轻啃着。空气中弥漫着的气息愈发淫荡，终是精液的麝香味掩盖了檀香。温若寒往上顶胯，杂乱黝黑的耻毛刮蹭过少年白嫩泛红的玉臀，两颗囊袋拍打过肌肤，声音愈发响亮。

蓝湛身下淫水直流，菊穴吞吐着粗长肉棒，屁股被粗糙手掌摩挲的通红。那根凶器在少年屁眼里来回进出，抽插频率越来越快，动作幅度也逐渐加大。连着好几次被顶到敏感的阳心，蓝湛被压在床上，愈发用力地抱紧了身上人，他哭着喊对方轻点，嘴里呢喃的亦全是兄长的名字，泪水模糊了双眼，亦蒙蔽了内心。

“哥哥。。。唔。。。”嘴唇被吻的发胀发红，唇角流出的津液顺着腮帮滑至脖颈，蓝湛像只小猫一样，轻轻抓挠着身上人后背，力道又不太重，甚至给人感觉软绵绵的，“唔。。。”

温若寒爱极了征服少年的身心，哪怕知道蓝湛喊的不是自己，心里想的是别人，他也陶醉在美人主动投怀送抱中，逐渐愈发兴奋。宗主将蓝湛摆成各种交合姿势，掐着人屁股，磨着那敏感脆弱的菊穴，甚至把冰凉的玉势从缝隙中挤了进去，贴着自己的肉棒一同进进出出。蓝湛哭的嗓音沙哑，全身因疼痛而痉挛抽搐，小腹被顶出了一个凸点，胸脯亦被揉的，像胀奶了一样，又疼又酸。

“哈。。。哥哥。。。”也不知过了多久，体内又一次被灌入微热粘腻的液体，蓝湛瘫倒在床榻上，小腹被注的微微鼓起，自腿根滑落的血液，顺着大腿内侧流到了足腕处，脸蛋儿因穴口处的剧烈疼痛而涨的通红，然而嘴唇却是又干又白。温若寒将性器拔出后，又往少年面颊上喷洒过白浊，笑道，“可都吃进去了？”

“唔。。。哥哥，别走。。。”感觉有人为自己盖上了被子，虽是全身酸软，然而体内阵阵空虚，蓝湛哆嗦道，“别走，疼疼我。。。”

“本座该去疼你哥哥了，蓝二公子。”将涂着药膏的玉势随意塞入少年因受伤而感染严重的后穴，温若寒这才站起身来，往蓝涣的方向走去，一巴掌扇醒了昏昏沉沉的美人。

“等下做完后，去看看你弟弟吧，他似乎很想你。”温若寒眉头微皱，冷冷褪去了泽芜君蔽体衣物，把人按压在墙壁上，开始了又一次的征伐。

一朝坠入尘埃，终是完璧皆不复。


End file.
